The goal of the proposed research is to contribute to the understanding of the means by which vitamin A exerts a prophylactic and therapeutic effect on certain experimental and spontaneous neoplasias. The research is designed to investigate and define what appear to be fundamental differences in the way vitamin A is handled by normal and neoplastic tissue, with particular attention to cellular binding proteins for vitamin A. This information may well suggest which cancers would be candidates for vitamin A therapy.